Patch Notes: Version 1.95
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.95 August 20, 2008 The Camelot Team is pleased to bring you Version 1.95. In this version, we introduced class changes in all three realms, added flight and updated horse routes in the classic areas. There have also been several behind the scenes additions and changes in preparation for the upcoming Origins server. In addition, we have begun making adjustments to the Shrouded Isles treasure tables; a process which will continue into future patches. Earlier this month, we broached the subject of making changes to the realm timers. Upon further evaluation, we have decided to postpone the realm timer changes to a later patch cycle. As always, we welcome all feedback from our players on this matter. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES *All players have been granted a Mythic respec. *Despite his best efforts to save some of his equipment, Galaris Pritchard's high-end armor has been confiscated by Hadreth Luudan and is available for level 40 characters in Camelot. Galaris also appears to have found a stash of high-end weapons, and is discreetly handing them out to adventurers of level 40. *Svall of Jordheim has finally begun giving out items to the realm's more seasoned adventurers. Characters who are in their 40th season may talk to him to receive a free set of armor and weapons. *Guardians Hyrum and Laengh of Hibernia have been re-assigned to Tir na Nog to serve as Quartermasters, in recognition of their long service to the realm. It is reported that they are giving away their old weapons and armor to adventurers who have reached their 40th level. *All invigoration (endurance) potions have had their duration increased from five minutes to ten minutes. *Instead of Hired Militiaman Contracts, the supply chests in the New Frontiers keeps which require a key to open now have a chance to give a Token of Heroism. This token may be turned in to a Royal Accountant for bounty points and experience at level 50, or for just experience at any level below 50. *The /target command will now allow you to target dead players. *Keeps will now show as under attack on the realm war map as long as a siege tower exists, whether it is in the process of being built or has been completed. *A number of horse routes throughout the classic zones have been modified to be more convenient. In addition, flight routes have been added to provide a faster mode of transportation to and from certain locations. *Several travel ticket names in housing have been changed to refer to the name of the location they go to as opposed to the name of the stable master they go to. *The in-game '/help' menu has been updated to reflect the travel route changes. *A new, more visible, quest indicator has been added which replaces the previous ring around the feet. The new indicator floats above the quest giver's head. *Weapon merchants in the Tutorial zones now sell fist wrap, hand-to-hand, and scythe weapons. *The Druid Guild Gift blunt weapon choice is now correctly referred to as a hammer instead of a mace. *The guards that protect Humberton, Huginfel, and Tir na mBeo will now damage mobs properly again. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Clerics *These Cleric Smite Baseline spells have had their casting time reduced from 3.0 seconds to 2.6 seconds and had their damage values adjusted as follows. **Level 5 - "Minor Smite" - 21 damage (Spirit) **Level 7 - "Lesser Smite" - 28 damage (Spirit) **Level 9 - "Smite" - 35 damage (Spirit) **Level 13 - "Major Smite" - 49 damage (Spirit) **Level 16 - "Greater Smite" - 60 damage (Spirit) **Level 21 - "Minor Judgement" - 77 damage (Spirit) **Level 27 - "Lesser Judgement" - 97 damage (Spirit) **Level 34 - "Judgement" - 124 damage (Spirit) **Level 42 - "Greater Judgement" - 152 damage (Spirit) **Level 50 - "Supreme Judgement" - 179 damage (Spirit) *These Cleric Smite Specialization spells have been reduced in Casting Time from 3.0 seconds to 2.8 seconds. **Level 5 - "Holy Anger" **Level 8 - "Greater Holy Anger" **Level 12 - "Holy Rage" **Level 16 - "Greater Holy Rage" **Level 21 - "Holy Wrath" **Level 25 - "Divine Wrath" **Level 27 - "Greater Holy Wrath" **Level 35 - "Holy Fury" **Level 35 - "Divine Fury" **Level 43 - "Greater Holy Fury" *These Cleric Smite Specialization spells have had their range increased from 1000 units to 1500 units. **Level 25 - "Divine Wrath" **Level 35 - "Divine Fury" **Level 45 - "Divine Vengeance" *These Cleric Smite Specialization spells have had the radius of the PBAOE heal that they cast increased from 250 units to 750 units. **Level 5 - "Holy Anger" **Level 6 - "Drive Evil" **Level 8 - "Greater Holy Anger" **Level 11 - "Repel Evil" **Level 12 - "Holy Rage" **Level 16 - "Greater Holy Rage" **Level 17 - "Repulse Evil" **Level 21 - "Holy Wrath" **Level 22 - "Dispel Evil" **Level 27 - "Greater Holy Wrath" **Level 32 - "Banish Evil" **Level 35 - "Holy Fury" **Level 42 - "Annihilate Evil" **Level 43 - "Greater Holy Fury" *These Cleric Smite Specialization spells have had the radius of the PBAOE Damage increased from 200 to 300 and had their damage values adjusted as follows. **Level 6 - "Drive Evil" - 26 damage (Spirit) **Level 11 - "Repel Evil" - 42 damage (Spirit) **Level 17 - "Repulse Evil" - 68 damage (Spirit) **Level 22 - "Dispel Evil" - 86 damage (Spirit) **Level 32 - "Banish Evil" - 123 damage (Spirit) **Level 42 - "Annihilate Evil" - 177 damage (Spirit) *These Cleric Smite Specialization spells have had their casting speed reduced from 3.5 seconds to 3.0 seconds. Additionally, a spreadheal effect has been added to the spell with a 1000 unit radius, centered on the caster. The power costs have been adjusted. **Level 10 - "Heavenly Strike" - 26 damage (Spirit) / 47 healing - 11 power **Level 20 - "Heavenly Blast" - 52 damage (Spirit) / 76 healing - 23 power **Level 30 - "Heavenly Bolt" - 78 damage (Spirit) / 106 healing - 36 power **Level 40 - "Heavenly Force" - 102 damage (Spirit) / 133 healing - 47 power **Level 50 - "Heavenly Detonation" - 128 damage (Spirit) / 162 healing - 60 power *These Cleric Smite Specialization spells have had their recast timer reduced from 10 minutes to 5 minutes. Additionally, a level 27 version of this spell has been added, and the durations and power costs of these spells have been adjusted. **Level 7 - "Minor Deliverance" - 29 second duration - 9 power **Level 17 - "Lesser Deliverance" - 39 second duration - 14 power **Level 27 - "Major Deliverance" - 49 second duration - 20 power **Level 37 - "Greater Deliverance" - 59 second duration - 25 power **Level 47 - "Blessed Deliverance" - 1 minute 9 second duration - 30 power Healer *A Self-Only Offensive Melee Proc buff has been added to the Pacification Baseline. This buff will cast a lifetap on the target, but will only affect non-realm enemies. **Level 7 - "Eir's Suggestion" - 3 second cast / 20 minute duration - 40% chance to fire per swing / 29 damage (Spirit) (70% returned as health) - 10% power **Level 13 - "Eir's Instruction" - 3 second cast / 20 minute duration - 40% chance to fire per swing / 52 damage (Spirit) (70% returned as health) - 10% power **Level 19 - "Eir's Guidance" - 3 second cast / 20 minute duration - 40% chance to fire per swing / 76 damage (Spirit) (70% returned as health) - 10% power **Level 26 - "Eir's Direction" - 3 second cast / 20 minute duration - 40% chance to fire per swing / 102 damage (Spirit) (70% returned as health) - 10% power **Level 37 - "Eir's Mandate" - 3 second cast / 20 minute duration - 40% chance to fire per swing / 145 damage (Spirit) (70% returned as health) - 10% power **Level 47 - "Eir's Intervention" - 3 second cast / 20 minute duration - 40% chance to fire per swing / 183 damage (Spirit) (70% returned as health) - 10% power Thane *These Thane Stormcalling Specialization spells have had their damage values adjusted as follows. **Level 4 - "Thunder's Bash" - Damage Add: 1.6 DPS **Level 11 - "Thunder's Hammer" - Damage Add: 3.1 DPS **Level 15 - "Thunder's Force" - Damage Add: 3.9 DPS **Level 21 - "Thunder's Crush" - Damage Add: 5.2 DPS **Level 27 - "Thunder's Strike" - Damage Add: 6.4 DPS **Level 36 - "Thunder's Blow" - Damage Add: 8.4 DPS **Level 46 - "Thunder's Rend" - Damage Add: 10.5 DPS *These Thane Stormcalling Specialization spells have had their damage values adjusted as follows. **Level 1 - "Thor's Minor Bolt" - 6 (Energy) **Level 3 - "Thor's Lesser Bolt" - 14 (Energy) **Level 6 - "Thor's Bolt" - 26 (Energy) **Level 9 - "Thor's Greater Bolt" - 37 (Energy) **Level 13 - "Thor's Major Bolt" - 52 (Energy) **Level 17 - "Thor's Minor Lightning" - 67 (Energy) **Level 23 - "Thor's Lesser Lightning" - 89 (Energy) **Level 29 - "Thor's Lightning" - 112 (Energy) **Level 38 - "Thor's Greater Lightning" - 146 (Energy) **Level 48 - "Thor's Full Lightning" - 184 (Energy) *These Thane Stormcalling Specialization spells have been changed from a PBAOE Debuff to a Ranged AOE Debuff. **Level 14 - "Dissipate Energy" - 3.0 second cast / 10 second duration - 1500 range / 350 radius - 3% Energy Debuff - 10 power cost **Level 20 - "Rout Energy" - 3.0 second cast / 10 second duration - 1500 range / 350 radius - 6% Energy Debuff - 13 power cost **Level 33 - "Sunder Energy" - 3.0 second cast / 10 second duration - 1500 range / 350 radius - 9% Energy Debuff - 22 power cost **Level 43 - "Banish Energy" - 3.0 second cast / 10 second duration - 1500 range / 350 radius - 12% Energy Debuff - 29 power cost Mentalist *The Mentalism Specialization spell "Mental Purification" has been moved from level 28 to level 19. *The level 3 Confusion spell in the Mentalism Specialization line has been removed. *A Direct Damage spell has been added to the Mentalism Specialization line. This spell will also cast a group heal, centered on the caster. **Level 3 - "Phantom Renewal" - 2.7 second cast - 1500 range (1000 range group heal) - 15 damage (Energy) / 7 healing - 3 power **Level 7 - "Phantom Reparation" - 2.7 second cast - 1500 range (1000 range group heal) - 30 damage (Energy) / 14 healing - 6 power **Level 14 - "Phantom Relief" - 2.7 second cast - 1500 range (1000 range group heal) - 57 damage (Energy) / 27 healing - 11 power **Level 22 - "Phantom Reparation" - 2.7 second cast - 1500 range (1000 range group heal) - 85 damage (Energy) / 39 healing - 16 power **Level 27 - "Phantom Regeneration" - 2.7 second cast - 1500 range (1000 range group heal) - 109 damage (Energy) / 49 healing - 20 power **Level 34 - "Phantom Rehabilitation" - 2.7 second cast - 1500 range (1000 range group heal) - 137 damage (Energy) / 62 healing - 25 power **Level 43 - "Phantom Revival" - 2.7 second cast - 1500 range (1000 range group heal) - 172 damage (Energy) / 77 healing - 31 power **Level 47 - "Phantom Resuscitation" - 2.7 second cast - 1500 range (1000 range group heal) - 189 damage (Energy) / 84 healing - 34 power *A castable Amnesia has been added to the Mentalism Baseline Spell List. **Level 2 - "Blur Memory" - 2.0 second cast - 2300 range - 70% amnesia - 3 power cost **Level 13 - "Cloud Memory" - 2.0 second cast - 2300 range / 100 radius - 77% amnesia - 8 power cost **Level 23 - "Corrupt Memory" - 2.0 second cast - 2300 range / 175 radius - 84% amnesia - 16 power cost **Level 33 - "Distort Memory" - 2.0 second cast - 2300 range / 250 radius - 91% amnesia - 27 power cost **Level 43 - "Erase Memory" - 2.0 second cast - 2300 range / 325 radius - 100% amnesia - 37 power cost Minstrel *The Instrument Specialization spell "Focusing Chant" has been moved from level 27 to level 19. Spiritmaster *The Suppression Specialization spell "Spirit Purge" has been moved from level 28 to level 19. NEW FRONTIERS NOTES *Pathing at the relic temples has been updated to prevent area damage spells from affecting people through the relic temple walls. TUTORIAL NOTES *Players that are level 16 or higher and who have not bound outside of the tutorial will be relocated from the tutorial if they attempt to /release there. The character will be automatically relocated to Cotswold, Mularn, or Mag Mell based on their realm. The character will be automatically bound at this relocation point to prevent future possible /releases to the tutorial zone. *Budy the Necromancer will no longer become invulnerable in rare situations. *Players will now get credit for goal 0 of Ending the Deadlock while standing on or behind the Ancient Glowing Chest. *Fixed an issue with the Trainers and Merchants quest that would sometimes cause Miraveth not to accept the invader's medallion properly. *The following Albion quests will now step properly: Learning Waypoints, Quell the Invasion, Melee Combat, Spell Damage, and Wings of the Isle. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Quests - General *Saving Zarees - The low level version of this quest can now be completed by players up to level 15. Quests - Albion *The Enemy Appears - The journal text will now correctly direct players to Humberton Castle to return to Elia. Quests - Midgard *Werewolf Warning - Players on step 1 will now be directed to the top of the guard tower to find Sentry Dwarn instead of outside of it. *Poison Doesn't Always Kill - There are no longer two rewards for this quest that give exactly the same bonuses. Their stats are now slightly different. Hibernia Monsters *Dera in Mag Mell will no longer repeat herself when addressing players. Item Notes *All Alchemy components obtained from monsters throughout the realms now drop in stacks of five. *The Heavy Antalya Truncheon is now dyable with player crafted weapon lusters. *(Hibernia) The Midnight Marauder Battle Helm will now display the corrected armor factor. *(Albion) The Sound's Knight Chain Sleeves now have the correct durability. *(Midgard) The Drakulv Militia Great Sword will now salvage for the proper amount of arcanium. *(Hibernia) The Glimmering Stiletto will now display the correct weapon speed when delved. *(Albion) The Ruffian's War Mace, Dagger, and Stiletto will no longer display as "generic" weapons. *(Hibernia) De'velyn's Fine Robes can now be salvaged. *The Sound's Cloth Gloves of Grace will no longer sell for 0 copper. *(Hibernia) The sell loot items "pouch of ill gotten gain" and "worn carnielian studded belt" will now stack up to ten. *(Hibernia) Fixed several pieces of armor and weapons in Coruscating Mines which had incorrectly assigned bonuses to have the correct bonus of 35%. *(Midgard) Gjalpinulva's Claw is now dyable with player crafted weapon dyes. *(Midgard) The staff weapon named Disenchanted can now be dyed with player crafted weapon dye. *(Albion) Ruthless brigands in Dartmoor will no longer drop items which have incorrectly low bonuses. *(Midgard) The Grizzly Skin Cloak will now give bonuses to battlesongs and charisma instead of battlesongs and piety. *(Hibernia) Ancient witherwood bark, a junk loot item, will now stack up to 10. *(Midgard) The Ring of the Champion is now correctly set to level 50. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Item Notes *(Hibernia) The Warden specific armor Vine Covered Chestplate which drops in Galadoria will now correctly give a bonus to All Melee instead of All Magic. PVP SERVER *(PvP Only) The /level command will now raise players to level 40 on Mordred. Note: This command is only available if you have a level 50 already on the account on any server other than Pendragon. Category:Patch Notes